Unsober
by Amory Vain
Summary: A drinking game taken too far. Claudine manipulates, Jez is a bit of a slut, and Danny goes along for the ride. Danny/Claudine/Jez; warnings for alcohol, kissing, sex.


**Unsober [[911 Words]]**  
_Britannia High_  
Claudine/Danny/Jez  
written post-1.06, but no spoilers.  
PWP, alcohol, kissing, sex (threesome).

* * *

"Now _you_," she says, mouth wet and lipstick smeared, lashes fluttering as she looks him up and down, takes in his expression, shock and—whatever else. She's still got her fingers curled around the back of Jez's neck, and _Jez_ is watching him now, too, eyes dark and unreadable. He's got pink from Claudine smudged around his mouth, and that's hot, that shouldn't have been so hot, watching them kiss, tongue and teeth and Jez's hand resting on his thigh as he leaned towards the girl and Jez is _gay_ so it shouldn't have been so porn-star perfect when their mouths connected.

His palm is still there, burning hot through Danny's jeans and he tries not to think about its presence, how it would feel if that grip was pushed up just a few more inches. He tries not to notice how the other boy is sprawled halfway into his lap on the couch, loose and alcohol-flushed, and Claudine is _petting_ him, manicured nails flashing crimson through blonde as she runs them through his hair. Jez just smiles and tips his head back into her hand, exposes his throat and impossibly-long neck, and Danny can't help imagining his mouth on that flesh, his teeth and pressing marks to that perfect, pale skin.

"Danny," Claudine says then, shifting so she straddles his thigh, skirt riding up higher than she'd let it if she were sober. She's showing off tonight, smooth, bare legs and the twin handfuls of her breasts perky and visible beneath her plunging neckline. He wants _her_, too—wants to own that cleavage, press his fingers to the warm, damp skin between her tits, lick at each pink nipple till it's swollen and hard. He wants—

What, exactly? Because Jez is there, too, and his eyes hold no answers, dilated and dark as they are now. He can't help but meet that stare until Claudine snaps her fingers in front of his face for attention. "Danny, it's your _turn_."

"I don't know what you're talking about" comes out slurred but generally understandable, spoken more to her chest than her face, which he doesn't see is too knowing, too smug, but he hears the sentiment in her voice anyway.

"He's _pissed_," she laughs to Jez, who's got his nose buried in her dark hair now, kissing a line down her neck (there, kiss her _there_, and Danny can just imagine how that mouth would look against those _curves_—), but he leans back a little to smirk at Danny, fingers flexing on his thigh as he moves. "Well, _I'm_ pissed." He says, drawing out the _s _when he pronounces the word, "We're all pissed, Claudine. Sloshed. Loaded. Drunk."

"And maybe a bit horny, huh?" she murmurs, breath wine-flavoured against Danny's mouth when she pushes in close, not asking this time, just taking what she's entitled to (and maybe a little of what she isn't, but have boundaries ever mattered to Claudine?). It's slick and hot and tastes of her and Jez both.

He feels that hand slip higher up his leg and wonders how this looks to him, whether Jez is as turned on watching this kiss as Danny had been watching theirs.

He rubs his tongue against the backs of her teeth and glances over at Jez, watches him bite his already-swollen lower lip, stare at their joined mouths. That's lust in his eyes and it makes Danny growl, reach to lock his fingers with Claudine's behind Jez's neck and pull him in, too.

Claudine giggles and breaks their kiss to shove his face towards Jez's, smiling like she knows something he doesn't and "all right, boys—time to show me how it's done.

"I know you won't be shy." She smirks, looking better than every wet dream he's ever had, and if he'd had any reason to hesitate it evaporates when he realizes that Jez is staring like he'd say the same about _him_. It's powerful, that knowledge, and whatever excuse he'll have in the morning, right now it's a hot spike of arousal and he pushes forward without another thought.

Kissing Jez is pretty much the same as kissing Claudine, except Danny knows the taste of cherry lipstick belongs to her, as does one of the hands slipping up underneath his shirt to brush over his skin. So really, it's like kissing both of them at once, Jez's mouth and tongue and those desperate, sexy, quiet sounds, Claudine's fingers on his back, on Jez's belt, her perfume and the way she gasps when Danny gropes blindly for her, drops a hand on one breast and squeezes.

Claudine, curves and just enough give and heat beneath him on the carpet, skirt hitched up and panties around an ankle, one set of nails digging welts into his shoulder as he thrusts. He can see her other hand beside him, wrapped around Jez's forearm, matching crescent-shaped wounds gouged between his freckles. Jez himself, too, solid and present at Danny's back, tongue and teeth working slow over the base of his neck as he matches Danny's rhythm, moves in tandem, in and out and in again, hands firm on his hips and Claudine's thighs.

It's too much or not enough, Danny can't even tell anymore; finally he shuts his eyes and lets himself just _feel_. Both of them, all three of them, now, together—he can't help thinking it's got to be about as close to perfection as it's possible to come.


End file.
